


Comport - Tony Marine Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1058]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony joined the Marines before going to Ohio State, but with a dishonorable discharge due to his age, he did his best to hide that knowledge. Unfortunately or fortunately as the case may be, arresting his old CO ended any chance he had of hiding that knowledge.





	Comport - Tony Marine Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/24/2002 for the word [comport](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/24/comport).
> 
> comport  
> to bear or conduct (oneself); behave: He comported himself with dignity.  
> to be in agreement, harmony, or conformity(usually followed by with): His statement does not comport with the facts.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type40 as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony went to a military school, so why didn't he join the Marines?
> 
> Or did he?
> 
> Trying to hide it probably wasn't a good idea, but arresting his old CO took care of the problem of telling his team.
> 
> Now he just had to deal with a shocked Vance, an impressed McGee, an Upset Abby, and an Angry Ziva, and Gibbs, his secret crush, and the new glint in his eye(lust) that he didn't know what it was.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Apologies in advance, I'm not completely happy with this plot, but don't know how to make it better. I hope it's not too horrible.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Comport - Tony Marine Version

Tony never hid the fact that he went to military school. What most people didn’t know was that he joined the Marines before he ever went to Ohio State. He’d purposefully managed to keep it from his files when he joined the various police forces and later NCIS.

Given, he’d lied to join the Marines when he wasn’t 18, it wasn’t something he wanted brought up. Especially, since it had eventually resulted in a dishonorable discharge when they found out he wasn’t old enough to be in the Marines. His CO had hated to lose him as he was one of their best recruits, but Tony’s age had drawn too much attention and there had been nothing his CO could do to prevent the dishonorable discharge.

He’d had the impression that he wasn’t the first too young Marine his CO had lost as his CO had put him in touch with people to help him erase the dishonorable discharge from his record that would show up on background checks for jobs, so he’d need never mention it again. Of course, if he ever attempted to join the Marines again they would still have record of his discharge. After joining NCIS, he’d found it hard to hide his automatic reactions that had been trained into him by the drill instructors in the marines. 

He’d managed somehow. At least, he didn’t think Gibbs suspected that he used to be in the Marines. It became easier as the years past to hide his automatic military reactions, especially as more people joined the team.

Or it had been easier to hide his reactions. That was before he got shipped off as agent afloat. The Navy ship was really nothing like the Marines in terms of duties, but one military commander was much like another and Tony automatically comported himself with the military bearing that he’d long ago trained himself out of using.

He’d wanted to make it back to Headquarters before he’d even boarded the USS Seahawk. Before his military reactions became so ingrained that he would have to struggle to hide them during his normal job. He hadn’t expected that his very first case back at headquarters would completely eliminate the need for him to hide his Marine background. 

Arresting his old CO for trying to steal DOMINO had pretty much left him no room to hide. Especially when his suspicions about his old CO’s experience with too young Marines were proven true as the case went from a simple stealing of military secrets to a complete clusterfuck, opening up a can of worms that no one in the Marines wanted to deal with. Truthfully, if Tony had his way he wouldn’t deal with it, either.

Now, he had an even more annoying McGee than usual who practically attempted to genuflect anytime Tony looked in his direction. It was beginning to piss Tony off, but he didn’t have time to deal with it when Abby was busy crying and otherwise upset at this turn of events. Tony couldn’t even figure out why Abby was upset, but apparently she felt they weren’t friends anymore or something.

The easiest in some ways to deal with was Vance’s shock. He’d apparently shaken Vance’s world view who was having a hard time reconciling playboy DiNozzo with Marine DiNozzo. Tony knew Vance would eventually get over it, but in the meantime Tony fielded a lot of unexpected and random questions from Vance as Vance tried to piece his world view back together.

For some reason, Miss Mossad was beyond pissed at him. He had a harder time understanding her anger than Abby’s upset. Unless Ziva simply hated that she’d misjudged him so much and was taking it out on him, he had no clue why having a Marine background would matter to her. 

The final perplexing reaction was his current boss, Gibbs. Gibbs had this constant glint in his eyes and a faraway look like he was remembering or imagining something. Since Tony had had a crush on his boss for years, he didn’t know how to take this reaction. 

When they finally wrapped the case up, Tony couldn’t stop himself from heading for Gibbs’ basement. He couldn’t stand the idea of his Marine background adversely affecting their friendship. 

What he didn’t expect was to find out that Gibbs had a kink for military men and women. Gibbs had apparently been attracted to him before finding out about his military background, but had never made a move. With this new information, Gibbs had been struggling to keep himself from taking Tony over his desk or in the elevator or interrogation or any of the other rooms at NCIS headquarters.

When Tony showed up in his basement, Gibbs simply couldn’t hold back anymore. Not unless Tony didn’t actually want him. As that definitely wasn’t the case, they soon moved onto consummating their new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
